


Prompt 38- You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dabble Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 38 of dabble shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 38- You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.

You had no idea what had happened. A case you guys had been called into was women getting murdered by a psychopath that hated women for some reason. You had put yourself on guard to protect this girl. You weren’t expecting what was going to happen on that case that was for sure. Derek hadn’t liked the idea that you had been put onto the job by Hotch. But you took it because you knew that you could handle this job just fine. You have done protection detail enough times, but not like this.

 

You collapsed into Derek’s arms.

 

“Come on sweetheart you have to stay with me.” Derek pleaded with you. He needed you to stay with him.

 

Your eyes fluttered closed hearing him yelling for your name over and over again as the darkness consumed you.

 

Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep.

 

You groaned and your eyes fluttered open. You knew where you were. You were in the hospital. You had fainted right into Derek’s arms. That was probably the worst thing that you could have done. You looked over and saw Derek there waiting for you to wake up. “Derek?”

 

“Hey Y/n.” He said softly.

 

You groaned.

 

“Hey.”

 

You looked at him.

 

“You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

 

You chuckled lightly. “I was shot Derek.”

 

“I know sweetheart.”

 

“I’m sorry for fainting in your arms.”

 

“I’m glad you did though.” Derek said with a small smile. “You would have been hurt a lot worse.”

 

You looked at him. “Thank you.”

 

Derek smiled looking at you. “Don’t do that again.”

  
“I promise, but you never know with this job.” 


End file.
